


Coked

by sellswordking



Category: Bloodline (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Multi, Sibling Incest, That couple from Ep 6, implied one sided incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sellswordking/pseuds/sellswordking
Summary: An alternate ending to the dancing scene in episode 6





	

“What happens now?”

“We go home.”

At first, Danny kept dancing, moving to the beat he could feel in his legs more than hear, but there were steely fingers around his wrist and a warm hand at the small of his sweat soaked back and he realized suddenly that ‘we’ included him. The girl didn’t even give him a name, the man hadn’t said more than two words, but they were leading him off and he was numb, and stupid, and followed with a grin. He tried to ask a few questions, but they just kept walking to a hotel not far off the beach.

“I own one of these.” Danny attempted to say as they piled into the elevator. It came out in a mumble against her lips, and he just closed his eyes and felt her bite down with a moan. There were more lips on the back of his neck and all the sudden he was the one in the middle of them rather than her, and that was okay with him. He felt his way down to soft breasts while large hands unbuckled his belt and they shuffled into the room together, just in time for his shorts to drop and show his cock, standing proud without underwear getting in the way.

“I like a man who comes prepared.” She said hotly against his throat. There was a rumble of agreement behind Danny, and he grinned.

“That’s me. Mr. Prep.”

“Get on the bed, Mr. Prep.” It was the most the man had spoken to him, but Danny obliged, stripping off his shirt and his tank top on the way. He was naked, sprawled out, and watching them undress one another and kiss ravenously. Danny thought for a moment and decided that he’d be alright if he was just going to watch them fuck. They were both so beautiful. So colorful, like they were still pulsing with the light and the music that had been out on the dance floor.

When they were undressed, however, He turned to Danny and grinned. “Look.”

“Wow. He’s got them all over.”

“Yeah, kinda wanna kiss ‘em.”

“You should.”

They talked like he wasn’t there, and Danny just grinned and kept bobbing his head, waiting for them to come to a decision.

The man got on the bed next to him and started kissing his shoulder, his arm, his chest, when suddenly Danny realized it was his _freckles_ they had been talking about. Skin kissed by the sun enough to break out his shoulders, his chest, his belly, and his back all in little freckled spots, and every brush of lips and tongue against them made them feel like they were dancing. Danny’s hands had been limp and useless, but now they were trying to return the favor, trailing along the body next to him looking for soft or warm places to grope and hold as the man’s mouth went lower.

All the sudden there was hot and _wet_ surrounding his cock and it was fucking amazing. His hands made their way to the back of the man’s head and kept up with the sloppy pace he’d set, like he wasn’t really thinking too hard about how to give a good blowjob. But it didn’t matter. His mouth was fucking sweet and Danny was somewhere else entirely, his mind having long since drifted to the last time he felt someone so masculine next to him in bed.

“Fuck, _yesssss_. Just like that John. You know what I like.” There was a gasp and a giggle and sudden pressure where John started to suck at the tip of his cock while his tongue traced the slit and the glans and suddenly Danny was coming in a burst of emotion and color that felt magnified a thousand times. John pulled back and the come streaked across his lips and his cheeks and he was spitting out what had gotten in his mouth. Danny laughed from deep in his gut. “Sorry, baby, I’m sorry, I didn’t warn you did I?”

But John was getting off the bed and wiping off his face, and there were squeals and moans from somewhere else in the room.

Danny opened his eyes and saw two strangers fucking against the wall. He reached down to his aching, oversensitive cock and stroked it a few times with a chuckle.

“I’m ready when you are.” He said to no one.

It was alright. Danny was used to no one listening.


End file.
